Timmy in Seiyo Academy
by SeekerKey
Summary: Timmy wishes to be in the best school here on earth. What would happen if his new school is Seiyo Academy? The main categories are Adventure and friendship but may also contain romance and humor. Rated T for safety.
1. New School

**Chapter 1: New School**

**Author's Notes: All chapters (Chapters 1-4) are going to be re-uploaded. Sorry.**

Character/s:

Name: Timothy Tiberius Turner

Age: 14

Fairies: Wanda & Cosmo

* * *

"Another F?! I studied hard, yet, another F?"

Timmy looked at his paper in disgust.

Wanda faked a cough. Cosmo floated without care.

Timmy crumpled the paper and threw it at the bin.

"Timmy, you know very well that you didn't stu-"

"I did. This time, I did!" Timmy protested.

Well, he did study for a whole hour.

"That's not the point, Timmy. You need to study _harder_." Wanda, his responsible fairy, countered.

Timmy groaned. He really wasn't good at studying. In fact, school is the third thing he hates the most (next to Viki and Crocker).

"Come on, sport. You know very well that soon, Cosmo and I wouldn't be around to fix your problems for you. You need to be responsible. And studying harder is one step for that."

Timmy ignored his fairy. At least, he tried to ignore what Wanda told him.

Yet, a little part of him knew that his fairy was right.

He sighed. He threw a ball to Cosmo, which in turn threw it back to him.

Cosmo is the opposite of Wanda. He doesn't really use his brain much. In other words, Cosmo is a simple-minded idiot.

And looking at Cosmo right now, Timmy thought that he was not really better than his green fairy.

As if sensing what's going on in Timmy's mind, Wanda tried to reason with him again.

"You could learn to love school step by step, Timmy."

And instead of inspiring him, those words only discouraged Timmy.

"Having Crocker as a teacher and Francis as a schoolmate? Not a chance."

"Let's remove them, then!" Cosmo merrily answered. Timmy rolled his eyes. Wanda smacked his head.

"I already tried wishing that, idiot. Apparently, it's against the rules."

Cosmo bit his finger.

"If we couldn't remove them…" Wanda murmured, an idea slowly forming on her mind but she couldn't spell it out.

"Kill them?" Cosmo suggested. This time, there was no reaction from the other two.

"Are you thinking of something, Wanda?"

"If we couldn't remove them, maybe we could remove you."

Timmy's mouth fell. "WHAT?"

"Let me make this clear, dear. Maybe, you could transfer to another school. That could be arranged."

Timmy thought of transferring as ridiculous.

"Then, what? It's not like transferring would suddenly make me like school more."

"If you really hate school so much, why not go to a school you would love? You could try to wish for it. What are we for?" Wanda encouraged.

""W-why didn't I think of that?" Timmy said, suddenly liking Wanda's suggestion.

"If you put Timmy and common sense in one sentence, it would be: Timmy doesn't have common sense!" Cosmo, his green fairy said enthusiastically which caused Wanda to smirk and Timmy to hit his head.

"Well, it could be against the rules." Timmy tried to hide his embarrassment.

"No harm in trying." Wanda reasoned.

"Here goes nothing. I wish I can study in the best school here on earth!"

Bright light enveloped around them. When Timmy opened his eyes, he was surprised with what he saw.

Cherry blossoms…

He was completely entranced by the beauty of the cherry blossoms. He placed his hands in front of him and slowly a petal reached his hand.

Then, he saw his fairies beside him. They were staring at him with their eyes filled with surprise. He felt strange and was slightly taken aback.

Timmy snapped his fingers in front of them.

"You look different." Wanda looked at him apologetically.

"Yeah, that's right Timmy. You look so cool. And your _teeth problem_ is solved." Cosmo teased.

"Eh? Really? Come on! Let me see! Let me see how I look like!"

Wanda flashed her wand and a mirror was now in front of Timmy. Once he saw his reflection, his jaw dropped. Cosmo was right, he looked so, cool.

He is now taller than before. His brown hair is now one of his charms (he didn't care much about his hair before but his hair stroke his forehead handsomely) and his face was fairer. He was wearing something like a black suit and checkered blue shorts. He is also wearing white socks that reached below his knee and a pair of black leather shoes.

And last but definitely not the least his teeth problem really was solved.

"This is me, right?" Timmy saw the similarities. Yet, he felt so enhanced.

"Yes it is you Timmy. You're body cells reacted to the change of environment. From cartoons, you are now in anime." Wanda explained.

"Anime? And how come your appearance did not change?" Timmy asked.

"Anime, meaning, you're here in Japan. Americans might have to admit anime is better. See the evidence? You look awesome. All the girls might fall in love with you. And as for the second question, it's because we do not need much change."

**This was purely the opinion of the author.**

"I see…" Timmy responded and looked at his reflection again.

Wanda made the mirror disappear.

"WHAT?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"What?" Wanda bounced the question back at him.

"Why did you make the mirror disappear? I'm still looking!" Timmy complained.

"Timmy is a narcissist! Timmy is a narcissist!" Cosmo chanted as he floated around Timmy.

"No I'm not!" Timmy protested.

"Yes you are!" Cosmo retorted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Shut up!" Wanda shouted and the two boys went silent. They straightened up and behaved themselves.

"Good." Wanda calmed.

"And Timmy…" Wanda said.

"Yes?" Timmy asked.

"You're going to be late."

And as he heard those words, he grunted. He shouted 'where is my school?' and Wanda found it disbelieving that Timmy forgot that his fairies could bring him to his school in an instant.

**End of Chapter**


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Author's Notes: All chapters (Chapters 1-4) are going to be re-uploaded. Sorry.**

Character/s:

Name: Timothy Tiberius Turner

Age: 14

Fairies: Wanda & Cosmo

Name: Kukai Souma

Age: 16

?: Daichi

Name: Nagihiko Fujisaki

Age: 14

?: Rhythm

Name: Rima Mashiro

Age: 14

?: Kusukusu

Name: Yaya Yuiki

Age: 13

?: Pepe

Name: Tadase Hotori

Age: 14

?: Kiseki

Name: Amu Hinamori

Age: 14

?: Ran, Miki, Su

* * *

Later on, Timmy would realize that he could have asked Wanda and Cosmo to teleport him to school. He would fret on it later.

As he entered the gates, he understood why he was wearing something formal. Unlike in his school, students are required to wear the same. In other words, the school has assigned a uniform for everyone.

He couldn't weigh which is better – to wear uniform or to wear what you want to wear. He was used to not wearing a uniform that it just felt so sudden for him.

At least he looked handsome.

The school is wide, he noticed. There are already tall buildings in the area and yet it was still spacious.

As he was looking around, someone tapped his shoulders.

"Hi," and the girl reminded her of Trixie, except, this girl was actually talking to her. He felt self-conscious and he blushed furiously.

"Hi," he managed a soft reply.

"You are a new student here, aren't you?" the girl asked with the obvious objective that she was trying to get his attention. Even though it felt too good to be true, the girl was definitely flirting with him.

"Y-yes…" he sweat dropped.

"I'm Saaya."

"Timmy Turner," he quickly replied. The girl offered a handshake but he pretended not to notice.

"Your name sounds weird. You're not from Japan, are you?"

"I'm from America. Excuse me. I'd better get going now…" Timmy bowed and walked away.

Talking with Saaya felt awkward.

As Timmy observed the school once again, he noticed a girl entering the school gate. She looked so cool and so dazzling. He felt his heart beat fast, and this was the second time he felt this way. He somehow remembered how he felt when he first saw Trixie.

And subconsciously, he already likes the girl.

Out of instinct, Timmy started to walk to her, but someone tapped his shoulders. What is it now?

"Hey, you're a new student, right?" a chocolate-haired person who wears something quite different from the other students approached him and asked. He is wearing a black suit, almost like theirs except for the upper part and the necktie part.

"Yes, I am." Timmy answered back. He looked around. The girl was already out of sight.

"From what school did you come from?"

"Dimmsdale Elementary School." Timmy answered back.

"Dimmsdale Elementary School? Weird… So there are schools here in Japan with English words," the boy concluded.

"Actually, I'm from America." Timmy replied. If this person approached a little sooner, he would have liked him but since he came just as when he was trying to get a better look at the girl...

"Oh, but you are good in speaking Japanese." the person knocked him out of his thoughts.

He was shocked. He hadn't noticed that he was speaking another language.

All he could was to thank him.

"Are you lost?"

Timmy nodded.

"Alright, let me accompany you." Timmy could swear that he was blushing. A little while ago, he was mad at him but knowing that he is willing to help him made Timmy angry at himself.

"I-I'm Timmy Turner."

"Kukai Souma."

Kukai smiled warmly and started to lead him inside the school. Kukai is a few inches taller than him, and his eyes are emerald. Timmy couldn't help but notice that he is better-looking.

As they roamed around the school campus, he couldn't help but be amazed.

That's when it suddenly it him. He didn't know the name of this school. He scratched his head. He wanted to call for Wanda and Cosmo for help but Kukai was just beside him. He can't let him see his fairies.

"Kukai… what's the name of this school?" Timmy hesitated to ask. Just what kind of person wouldn't know the name of the school he would be transferring to?

As expected, Kukai chuckled.

"This is Seiyo Academy."

Timmy felt an attachment to the name.

Maybe he is going to love this school.

**Guardian's meeting.**

"Hey guys! There is a new student." Nagihiko informed the other guardians.

"At this time of year? How unexpected…" Rima wondered. It is unusual to have transferees since Seiyo is known to be strict among its students, and it is rarer to have a transferee at second quarter.

Nagihiko and Rima had been going out for almost a month, but they still fought the way they did since the first time they saw each other.

They would always argue who Amu loves more between the two of them, which Amu always answers with a shrug.

"A new student? How exciting… So another student's privacy will be invaded!" Yaya cheerfully said, while jumping up and down.

Amu glared at Yaya. She knew right then that they tricked her. They **did** invade her privacy. How could she have believed them before? Just when was it legal to investigate a person without his or her permission?

She looked at Yaya disbelievingly. When she transferred in Seiyo, Kukai, Nagihiko and Yaya told her that it was needed for the Guardians, but Yaya's declaration just now proves that they just want to invade people's privacy.

"Yuiki-san, I told you before, there's no need for the guardians to do those stuffs." Tadase commented and stared at Amu. She furiously blushed.

And she was now absolutely sure that she really was tricked. Yet, she only felt angry for a few seconds. She remembered all the good times she shared with the other guardians and she finally calmed down.

Yaya frowned and glanced at Tadase skeptically. She pouted afterwards and punched Tadase on his arms.

"Tadase! You are so…" Yaya said

"So…?" Tadase asked.

"Hmph! It doesn't matter! I'm going to investigate that new student!" Yaya irritably answered. That's Yaya for you… Childish as always…

As for Amu, she doesn't care whoever the new student is, as long as he would stay away from her.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Introduction

**Chapter 3: Introduction**

* * *

**Author's Notes: All chapters (Chapters 1-4) are going to be re-uploaded. Sorry.**

Kukai escorted Timmy to the faculty room and then excused himself afterwards since he has his own matters to attend.

Timmy trembled. He didn't know how to face things like this. He never imagined transferring. And transferring to a school in another country was just too much for him.

He looked for Cosmo and Wanda to boost his courage but they were not around.

Now or never, he thought.

He knocked and slowly opened the door to peek inside. A brown-haired man in his mid twenties motioned him to enter, and he did.

"Timmy Turner?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"So you're the new student, I see. I'm Mr. Nikaidou and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher," he introduced.

The term homeroom was new to Timmy. And his confusion didn't become unnoticed.

Mr. Nikaidou chuckled then scratched his head. "A homeroom teacher, well, this is hard. Ha-ha," he let out a soft laugh. "Forgive me; I don't generally have to explain these things. When you're in dire situations, just go to me for help, I'd support you, or something along those lines."

Timmy tried to understand all he said. "So basically, you're just a normal teacher, then?"

Nikaidou nodded.

"And here's a copy of your schedule."

Timmy took the copy.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to your new classmates."

Wanda and Cosmo suddenly floated around.

Timmy was surprised and became nervous since people might see them, so he grabbed them.

"You also have charas, I see…" Mr. Nikaidou didn't seem bothered. This confused Timmy.

"Don't be worried because normal people couldn't see them, so just relax." He muttered and motioned him to exit the room.

** n**

"Here comes Detective Yaya!" Everyone laughed. They just couldn't believe that she takes this detective work seriously.

"Did you discover anything?" Amu's voice was neutral, but they (except Yaya) could sense that she still holds a grudge when her privacy was invaded.

"Well, despite being a guy, he likes pink. He loves to dawdle around and is generally a lazy person. He hates to study which makes him amazing since he managed to transfer here in Seiyo. His parents are in America and his transferring here was somewhat unexpected. He doesn't have anywhere to stay, and he seems not to care about that for now, though."

All of their jaws dropped. Yaya's skills are high-class. The boy just transferred today. Just how did she get all these information?

"Anything else?" Rima was the first one to recover.

"He has two charas."

They fell silent.

Even Yaya didn't mutter a word.

"These charas…" Before Amu could even continue what she was saying, Yaya was already nodding furiously.

"That's settled then. We would now have our next member. We now have Two Jokers."

** m**

Timmy followed Mr. Nikaidou.

He couldn't help but notice how quiet it was in the corridor.

In America, even though classes were starting, the corridors were filled with buzzing activity.

He tapped on his fairies.

Wanda floated near him.

"I wish I could introduce myself properly."

Wanda made a swishing motion. Her wand lighted up, only to lose its shine a second later.

Wanda's mouth dropped.

"This doesn't sound good…"

Timmy sensed the worry in her voice. "Is it against the rules?"

"I… I don't know Timmy. Try to wish for something else so I could check."

"I wish Nikaidou would slow down."

Wanda, yet again, made a swishing motion, only this time, the wand didn't light up.

"I think we lost our magic, Timmy."

Timmy couldn't process what was happening.

"What!"

This time, Nikaidou stopped on his tracks.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"My fairies," and Timmy smacked his mouth closed. He began to tremble. He just said the word he shouldn't say in front of others.

"You mean your charas?" Nikaidou grinned. "Well, not everyone understands the concept of charas, but it is the first time I heard someone call them fairies."

Wanda and Timmy stared at him in confusion. Cosmo just continued what he was doing – dancing.

Nikaidou sighed. "I'm really not much of an expert in this area, but I guess I could give you a simple overview."

Timmy was still as confused as ever. Why did his fairies lose their magic? What are charas? Why haven't Cosmo and Wanda disappeared despite having someone see them?

"Charas are your inner selves. They portray what you want and wish to be. The purpose of charas is to help you become them. In fact, you could use a Character Change and you might sense something different in your body. There are also Character Transformations. I would like to explain more about that but unfortunately I never had my chara hatched. You're so lucky you even have two charas with you."

Despite lacking intelligence, Timmy has a vague idea what could have happened. His fairies adjusted to this place just as he did.

Timmy then trembled.

"I know, it's all hard to take in. But you'll get used to it."

He didn't want to get use to it. How will he survive here if his fairies couldn't use their magic? How will he even be able to go back to America?

At first, he enjoyed Seiyo. He was beginning to imagine how he would study here. He subconsciously imagined that he might live in Japan for the rest of his life.

But if it's in exchange for his fairies magic force, these stuffs aren't worth it.

"Wanda~" He whined. He was at his wit's end.

Wanda tried to remain calm. Cosmo was still dancing in the air.

"Timmy, let's just see what happens next. I'll figure it out, kiddo. Don't worry."

Timmy wanted to trust Wanda's words. He badly wanted to trust her words.

"Can you continue alone, Timmy? I'd bring Cosmo with me and investigate on this further."

As much as he wanted them to stay, he knew what must be done.

He nodded absently and his fairies flew off.

Without him noticing, he was already standing in front of his classmates waiting for his introduction.

They were murmuring. But he didn't pay them any attention.

Funny, he was feeling really nervous a little while ago but now, he just felt empty.

He felt empty and tired.

He was thinking that this might all be just a dream, a very bad dream.

But even in his wildest imaginations, he wouldn't be able to imagine something this confusing.

It is hard to admit, but he knows that he is a simpleton. He hated complicated things.

"I'm Timmy Turner. And I want to go back to America."

His eyes were brimming with tears. The class became quiet.

**End of Chapter**


	4. The Joker

**Chapter 4: The Joker**

* * *

**Author's Notes: All chapters (Chapters 1-4) are going to be re-uploaded. Sorry.**

Everyone was shocked to hear his introduction.

All, except four of the class.

Tsukasa's prediction was never wrong.

And this was one of his predictions.

Amu, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko looked at each other.

The class sympathized with Timmy. Some were also close to tears.

Even Nikaidou didn't say a word. He stared at the four. His instinct told him that the Guardians were expecting this.

"W-well, please choose where you want to sit. There are only a few choices, though."

Timmy didn't move. He was afraid that if he moved, he'd breakdown.

Everyone noticed him trembling. They wanted to comfort him, but they just remained silent.

"Crybaby," Rima muttered.

Everyone's attention was on her now.

She just shrugged. Timmy snapped back. He wiped his eyes and blinked.

He heard her.

_Crybaby,_

What had he done?

The first impression he gave, he showed them that he was weak. Someone even called him a crybaby.

"Shorty,"

In his defense, he just somehow blurted it out. He didn't intend to.

It just happened.

Who was he to talk anyway? He used to be short. He hated being called short, and now he just called someone that. He felt ashamed.

Nagihiko smirked. Amu scratched her head, while Tadase just stared.

Their train of thoughts ran exactly the same.

Tsukasa was just plain awesome.

There was a soft chuckle in class. Rima stood from her sit and glared at everyone.

Then it was silent once again.

No one messes with the Ice Princess.

Timmy was also intimidated. But there's no way that he would apologize.

He wanted to. But he was also frustrated.

His questions were not clearly answered. He hated not knowing.

In his head, he was blaming everyone in this place.

He knew that his anger was subjective but he is but a mere child (although 14 isn't much of a child anymore).

Timmy and Rima glared at each other.

Everyone could swear that they saw lightning bolts passed in between their eyes.

Nikaidou faked a cough. Still, no one is paying him any attention.

Tadase stood up. He knew it was his turn next. Tsukasa had told him so.

"Turner, we could bring them back," Tadase didn't know what Tsukasa intended by telling him to say that when the time comes. But he sure did get Timmy's attention.

Timmy somehow knew that he was talking about his fairies. He stopped glaring at Rima. Knowing that a lot of idle minutes had passed because of him, he looked for a chair near Tadase (though there was none) and so, he sat beside Nagihiko.

"Welcome, Joker."

**End of Chapter**


	5. The Prediction

**Chapter 5: The Prediction**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapters 1-4 were all re-uploaded. There were major changes in the storyline since I felt inclined to change it. I'm sorry for this abrupt notification. I hope you would take time to reread from the first chapter. Thanks guys.**

**Warning: I tried to make them in character as much as possible but sometimes, there is a dire need to deviate to proceed with the story. OOC, even if rare, could ruin a good story. So, I'm really very sorry for this. **

"I wasn't kidding. I really want everything to go back to normal."

Nagihiko, although feeling pity towards him, grinned.

"Yes, sorry," he scratched his head. Maybe it wasn't right to tell Timmy about what he actually meant. It would be better if there were more of them to explain things to him.

Timmy, however, couldn't let the subject go.

"I want to go back," Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. Timmy thought of this as a sign to continue. "I was excited to study here and I was even imagining how great it would be. But I forgot to take into account the more important things. My –"

Timmy stopped. He was about to tell this guy about Wanda and Cosmo, which he knew he shouldn't.

Then, unexpectedly, Nagihiko tapped on his table.

A blue fairy showed up.

At least, Timmy thought it was a fairy.

"This is Rhythm. He is my chara."

There it goes again. Chara…

He remembered what Mr. Nikaidou has informed him. He said something about inner selves or things along those lines.

"Aren't these fairies?"

Nagihiko chuckled.

"Well, maybe."

"Should I take that as a yes, or as a no?"

"You should take that as a maybe."

Timmy sighed.

Nagihiko grinned.

"Fairies grant wishes usually through magic, at least that's what I have read."

Timmy nodded.

"Rhythm here, on the other hand, couldn't use magic to give me what I want. Therefore, in that sense, he is not a fairy."

Timmy remembered how Wanda failed to grant his wish. He couldn't help but think that it has something to do with what Nagihiko is explaining right now. He motioned him to continue.

"Yet, Rhythm was born because of my love for sports. I want to be good at them. Rhythm gladly assists me to help me achieve what I wish for. And in that way, Rhythm could be a fairy."

Charas are born because of what you desire to be. Timmy figured that much.

And yet, it was still too hard for him to understand.

Wanda and Cosmo lost their magic. Why was there a need for that? They could just pretend to be charas.

A part of his brain told him that it was essentially the same for him. His physical characteristics changed even without him wishing for it.

The three of them adapted to this environment.

He didn't like the idea. Not one bit.

"You're finding it hard to adjust, don't you?"

Timmy smiled bitterly. "I surely am."

"So, what kind of charas are they?" Nagihiko asked.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, Timmy knew the answer.

Wanda is a genius. Cosmo is an idiot.

"My charas are opposites."

Nagihiko felt dumbstruck.

All Tsukasa's prediction was correct.

** a**

Tsukasa sat in front of the guardians.

"Easter has found a new way to collect X-eggs."

The Guardians expected this. But even though they manage to beat Easter, Easter's progress in the field of creating X-eggs was improving while the Guardian only had Amu to purify them. They were in a great disadvantage.

"And that way is by?" Rima asked.

"By cats," Tsukasa answered.

"Come again?" Amu asked.

Tsukasa repeated the word CATS.

"How?" Tadase inquired.

"Among them is someone who could understand cats. He could use cats, make them meow, and everyone who could hear the meows would have their eggs transformed into X-eggs."

"But… That's just ridiculous." Amu knew that Tsukasa was talking about Ikuto. In fact, all of them knew.

"And yet, I'm not lying. However, the guardians will eventually find the key to minimize the consequences."

Tsukasa wrote on the board.

(1) There would be a transferee.

(2) The transferee is a guy, in the same grade and the same class as the eighth graders.

(3) He has two charas.

(4) He would declare that he wants to go back.

(5) He'd call Rima, "Shorty."

"Except Amu, each of you has only one charas each (I didn't include Nagihiko's Temari). This transferee has two charas and surprisingly, his charas are opposite. However, he is the weapon you could use against Easter."

"Then…" All of them couldn't understand how this new student could be their weapon.

"His charas could understand ANY animal. There is something more he could do, though, but the rest is up to you to find out."

All of them wanted to ask more questions. Yet, they all knew that Tsukasa has already dismissed them and he wouldn't entertain any of their questions.

They are on their own now.

** n**

Nagihiko invited Timmy to the Royal Garden. He was shocked that Timmy accepted his invitation without asking anything.

Tadase handed him an envelope, encouraging him to read.

_Mr. Timmy Turner,_

_Greetings! I am Seiyo Academy's principal and I deeply regret to inform you that I am sorry about your fairies. They have lost their magic. But that doesn't necessarily mean they can't have it back._

_The easiest way, you might think, is for you to go back to America. But I regret to inform you that it wouldn't work. You're in a completely different world, not a different country. Even if you go to America from here, your fairies will not return to normal._

_The only way for you is to have your fairies' magic to return._

_The first step to that is to be The Joker._

_I am not one to mess up with the strings of fate. That would be all the help I would give you. It is up to you to think of what you should do._

_Forgive me, but I forbid you to consult this problem to anyone. Only a few knows about separate worlds and there is no need to get them confused._

_I expect much from you._

_Regards,_

_Tsukasa_

The letter may sound fishy, but Timmy trusted it.

Before their meeting started, Timmy stood up to get everyone's attention.

"I'll be the Joker."

Though they couldn't understand why Timmy easily agreed, the Guardians clapped.

Unlike in Amu's situation from before, Timmy seemed to accept his role without hesitation.

Maybe things are easier to accept if you have experienced lots of bad and weird things.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
